dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Giselle
Giselle is the main antagonist of the fifteenth Dark Parables game, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. Giselle is based on the little match girl from Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Match Girl and loosely based on the other weaver from The Emperor's New Clothes. Appearance and Personality The Match Girl is a girl that appears to be about fourteen to fifteen years old - specifically around the same age as Brigid - possibly younger. It is revealed that she is two hundred years old chronologically. She has fiery red hair with a long braided strand at the back and pale complexion. She has many other various braids along her hair as well and a yellow hair ribbon tied into a bow at the back. She has icy blue eyes that appears pastel grayish-blue from afar, freckles, and a mischievous smile. She wears an odd necklace with a fire pendant on it, along with a dress. Her shoulders are revealed, but she has white sleeves that transition to beige fingerless gloves with red designs on them. She has a blue design laid over her white dress. The blue fabric has patterns of blue flowers, blue birds, and red symbols, all of which appear to glow. The dress ends at her knees, and at her feet are brown sandals that crisscross over each other to her ankle. She is always seen with her tall staff, which has ornate star designs carved in it. It has a glowing head on it that catches fire whenever a new soul enters the Match Girl's Garden. According to the developers, it's supposed to resemble a matchstick. The Match Girl was once kind and considerate, often having to tolerate her father's abusive behavior. However, possibly after her grandmother's disappearance, she started to use magic for her own beneficial gains. Recalling her grandmother's warning, she believes that by making everyone happy, her grandmother would return. Since she is possible eternal youth or immortality, the Match Girl thinks and acts like a child, taunting the Detective and giggling whenever she seems to get away. Her childlike state may have also been the reason why she is easily deceived, as shown when she believed the story Julian crafted about his identity and lying about her true enemies. She also has the tendency to exaggerate in pronouncing words. It is revealed that the Match Girl is very lazy, showing her customers illusions instead of granting them their wishes. History Giselle's early life was not a happy one - her mother died when she was young so she barely remembered her and her father, the match shop owner, was an abusive drunk who would beat her if she didn't sell enough matches. One cold snowy night, Giselle was forced onto the street by her father to sell matches as they needed the money. Taking shelter in a nook, Giselle lit some matches to keep warm but the tiny matches were not enough; looking up at the falling stars, Giselle made a wish to be with her grandmother again before closing her eyes. After coming to, she awaken to see a white haired lady whom she at first mistakenly believed to be her grandmother. After telling her tale, Giselle realized that the white haired woman was the Forest Witch and stayed with her from now on. At some point in time, her father died, and the Match Girl was unfazed by this. Around the year of 2007, when Amelia dies, the Forest Witch disappears, breaking Giselle's heart for the only person who loved her was gone from her life. This caused a change in Giselle's personality, as she was once kind and considerate to all. A recently after the disappearance of her adoptive grandmother, the Giselle started selling boxes of enchanted matches to citizens of Stars Hollow (and possibly Egeskov as well). Unbeknownst to the buyers, the matches stole the souls of those who used the matches -- and transported the souls to a realm of the Match Girl's own design, the Garden. Not much is known about why the girl wants souls or what she plans to do with them. Sometime after the year of 2010, Giselle met the three princes of the Sky Kingdom: Leonard, Julian, and Hugh. Julian lied about their their origins, claiming that they were knights to protect her from a "destroyer", the Fairytale Detective. The second prince urged her to make more wishes come true so she can gain power in an attempt to lure the Detective to Giselle's homeland. After the Landowner of Stars Hollow disappeared, the Detective came to investigate. The Match Girl immediately blast fire towards her - either knocking the woman off or burning the horse to a crisp - before provoking the Detective, and eventually fled to the ruins of Egeskov in Denmark. She tried to stop the Detective multiple times, and eventually told the Detective she would learn everything if she could open the portal to the Match Girl's Garden. While the the Detective was in her Garden, Giselle went a plant monster before going to her grandmother's house. Alone, she sat in a chair, staring outside through the window for a long period of time until she felt the presence of someone. Seeing that it was the Detective, Giselle was enraged, claiming that she doesn't want to see the woman again before summoning another plant monster to deal with the trespasser. Returning to the Garden, Giselle became frustrated at the Detective's meddling before reaching to the top of her domain. Fed up, Giselle used her illusions to create a giant phoenix. As the Detective stops her, the Match Girl gave her reasons on why she believed what she is doing is right before declaring the woman as the true villain of the story. Defeated, Giselle is brought to her knees as Julian step into the scene and stole the Torch of Phantasm. Realizing that she has been deceived all along, the weakened Match Girl joins with the Detective to stop the prince. However, she feel her powers are draining away as she gets closer to the Distorted Garden. Teaming up with the Detective, they were able to stop Julian, however, it came with a price. Without the Flame of Illusions, the Garden will perish along with everyone in it. As Julian get swept up into a vortex and perish, Giselle opened a portal to reality for the Detective with the last of her remaining powers. Urging for the woman to go, the girl thanked her and hopes that she could forgive her for what she has done. As she closed her eyes, Giselle remembered the time when she was out in the snowstorm. It was similar to this. A snowflake fell on her cheek. Waiting for her death to arrive, the girl can feel herself being wrapped with gentle arms, recognizing the embrace of her grandmother, who've entered through the portal for her. With this knowledge, Giselle peacefully passes away. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: In multiple instances, the Match Girl is evidenced to have witch powers. ** Match Making: Presumably, the girl knows how to create regular matches as well as enchanted matches. ** Realm creation: The girl knows how to create worlds. She created the Garden to harvest souls, and although it was originally meant to help people, it now harms them. ** Mirror communication: Similar to Amelia, the Match Girl can appear in mirrors and interact with those outside of them. She can also talk with others through them. ** [[Longevity|'Longevity']]' (formerly):' The Match Girl has lived for centuries while maintaining the appearance of a young girl, implying she's found eternal youth, or possibly even immortality. ** Illusion Magic: Giselle has the power to make illusions, although claiming them to be wishes come true. * Agility: The Match Girl jumps from rooftop to rooftop and runs quickly with ease. * Animation: The girl can make inanimate objects, such as statues and sculptures, come to life to attack. She controls their movements; creatures under her influence have glowing red or purple eyes. * Fire Manipulation: The Match Girl can blast fire from her match-like staff. Relationships * Unnamed father (deceased) * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Unnamed grandmother (deceased) * Forest Witch (adoptive grandmother, deceased) * Prince Julian (willing victim and enemy, deceased) * Landowner (customer and victim, deceased) * King Oberon (customer and victim, deceased) Relevant Parables The Little Match Girl (from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) On a cold snowy night, a poor young girl named Giselle was trying to sell matches on the street by herself. She was driven out of her home by her drunken father because they were broke and needed the money. The girl took shelter in a nook and sat down. She lit some matches, but they didn't offer enough warmth. She looked up to the sky and saw some shooting stars. Then she remembered that they can make wishes come true. She suddenly realized she couldn't think of a wish, for she felt that no one loved her. Her father beat her when he got drunk, and she could scarcely remember her mother. She had a faint memory of her dead grandma, a white-haired woman who held her gently when she was a baby. "I am coming to you, Grandma," the girl sighed, as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a warm cabin. A lady with white hair was holding her gently, keeping her warm. The lady found her and brought her to her home. After hearing her story, the lady told the girl she could stay with her, if she wanted to. In time, the little girl learned that the lady was a witch. From then on, the girl lived with the witch, her new grandma, happily ever after. The Second Prince's Revenge '(''from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Once there were three orphan boys who were picked up by an old crone and passed down to a king, for each of them was imbued with a special talent. The king appointed them princes. The three princes followed their father, the king, with blind loyalty. One day, their regular lives were interrupted by a treasure hunter and a detective. It resulted in the king dying, and the destruction of his kingdom soon followed. The princes survived, but they had lost everything: their kingdom, their family, and their purpose for existence. The three princes wandered around to look for a way to bring back their deceased father. They met a girl who claimed to grant wishes. Thought the second prince noticed that the girl's power was only an illusion, he saw her potential. Suddenly, a plan flashed in his mind. He lied, saying they were knights, coming to provide aid to the girl. The elder prince was filled with strength and as vigorous as the Bright Morning. The second prince was an passionate as the Radiant Sun. The youngest prince was as intelligent and steady as the Dark Night. And so these were the names that they were known by. They claimed a destroyer, a detective, was coming. They said it would be better for the girl to grant more people's wishes so she should gain even more power. Finally, the second prince succeeded in approaching the girl, for he was the only one willing to make a sacrifice and imprison himself within the girl's illusory world. The oldest and the youngest princes continued on their journey to revive their father. Only the second prince stayed behind. He was only too happy to realize that besides raising his father from the dead, there were still many other things he could do, like exacting his revenge upon those who ruined his life. '''The King's New Clothes (from The King's Fiery Clothes) A vain king who cared about nothing except for his own beauty. He hired weavers to make him the finest clothes, and the finest stylists in the kingdom to maintain his breathtaking beauty. Even still, he started to notice that his beauty was fading as he aged. He sought help from a witch, who was said to have been living for hundreds of years but she still looked very young. The witch and her pupil were invited to the king's castle, served with the best dishes, and allowed to rest in the most gorgeous chamber. The king asked to have eternal youth just like the witch. He would return her favor. The witch rejected his proposal. A king who cared only for his beauty but not his people was either unfit for his position or "hopelessly stupid." True beauty should be reflected in the soul, not in a mirror. The king was angry as he took this as a grave insult. He expelled the witch and her pupil. The witch gave a final warning to the king to give up on his pursuit of youth. In most cases, living for an eternity was not a blessing, but a curse. After time passed by, the king was old and no longer showed his face in public. The witch's pupil came to visit the king. She was too young to understand the witch's words in the past. She wanted to make the king's wish come true. "I could make you look the same as the olden days using an illusion," the girl said innocently. The king appointed the girl as his new royal witch. This time, she wove him the most amazing enchanted clothes he'd ever laid eyes on, transforming him instantly to his youthful appearance. Trivia * The name 'Giselle' come from French origins and it means 'pledge'. Quotes Quotes by Giselle * "Welcome to my garden..." * "What do you want, outsider? Did you come to make a wish? Your desires are trivial and undeserving of my matches!" * "These falling stars... So many lost souls looking for happiness. You'd like to be one of them, wouldn't you? But my garden is no place for the likes of you!" * "Well, well... It seems your desires are stronger than I thought. The answers you seek are right here in my garden. So let's play a game. If you can find the entrance, I'll tell you everything you want to know." * "Grandma taught me to be kind-hearted, even if people don't treat me well. Grief and hatred can devour one's heart. That's why I try to forgive my cruel father." (from a paper) * "Why are you trying to stop me? I'm granting everyone's deepest desires!" * "He's right! You are the true villain! You've brought doom to all fairytales with your meddling investigations!" * "My Garden ceased to be Paradise the moment you held the Touch of Phantasm in your rotten hands. I'll gladly die for it!" * "Go now, Detective. Thank you. I hope you can forgive me..." * "I doubt much harm could come from this. I just want the king to be happy again." Quotes about Giselle * "Haha! The girl was no fraud. She gave me what I asked for." - Landowner * "Follow the path, but please... don't hurt her. The place she made was meant to help people, not imprison them." - doll * "The missing Daughter of the match shop owner is haunting the village again! Maybe she's a demon? A witch? BEWARE!" - poster * "There's that maniacal girl again!" - Fairytale Detective * "The Torch is the sole source of her magic. Without it, she will die, since she's been alive for almost two hundred years now." - Prince Julian Galleries Character= RSP Sneak peek.jpg|Match Girl in RotSP teaser Loading Screen.png|Match Girl in Loading Screen Main Menu.png|Match Girl in Main Menu Behind the mirror.png|Behind the mirror Giselle_reveals_the_truth.jpg|Giselle reveals the truth Giselle_saddened.jpg|Giselle saddened by the fate of her Garden Giselle's_memory.jpg|Vision of Giselle's memory Giselle and Forest Witch reunited.jpg|Giselle embraced by her grandmother |-|Depictions= Match Girl.png|Portrait of Match Girl Village.png|Statue of the Match Girl |-|Artifacts= Giselle's_Childhood_Doll.jpg|Giselle's childhood doll Giselle's_diary_depicting_Torch_of_Phantasm.jpg|Giselle's diary entry about the Torch of Phantasm |-|Other images= News 003Mirror-1.jpg|Match Girl from Newsletter 3 Beta Credits.png|Match Girl in Beta screen DP15 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg|Giselle wallpaper #1 DP15 wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg|Giselle wallpaper #2 The Little Match Girl Parable Image.jpg|"The Little Match Girl" parable image The Second Prince's Revenge Parable Image.jpg|"The Second Prince's Revenge" parable image The King's New Clothes Parable Image.jpg|"The King's New Clothes" parable image Giselle_difficulty_button.jpg|Giselle Difficulty Button Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:The King's Fiery Clothes Category:Allies Category:Protagonists